Love in Death
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: When Hermione gets kidnapped how far will Draco go to protect the both of them.


He wouldn't be able to do it. He'd known the minute the order had been thrown at him that he would rather die before killing her. He knew it was some sick test of loyalty. The order had come directly from the top. Someone he had only heard of in whispers although in his family secrets were constant. However this Lord was no secret in the Malfoy manor. After all his father was also among this fiend's legions. Only Lucius seemed to be there willingly. He seemed content to play God with people's lives depending on his orders from this sadistic hero of his. Draco however was not prepared for this. He hadn't wanted to be a part of this. He had spent weeks thinking of a way to escape. He could still remember the feel of the pain searing his arm as the black inky mark sealed his fate. Draco had been naive. Naive and foolish to believe that would be the end. That the black scar he wore would show his loyalty but he was wrong. Truth is Draco had someone far more important to him that any invisible devil. Someone he shouldn't be with. Someone who stood against everything this fiend wanted. The demonic wizard wanted only pure bloods to rule the wizarding world. This girl, his girl, was everything this fiend was not. She was calm and collected but she could feel with such a passion and was loving and caring. She'd cared for him when he had been in the hospital. She had taken walks with him. Been there for him. It was with her that he spilt his fears of battle. His fears of not living up to the Malfoy name and the fear of what he would be if he did live up to it. And she too had spoken to him. Her whispered secrets. Her loves and her pains. Her wishes and dreams and her nightmares. They both had nightmares.

She had begun to move in with him in the Slytherin halls. That first night was terrible, he still hears that piercing scream sometimes ringing in his ears. It had been exactly one in the morning and he had rocked the poor crying girl in his arms. It had taken her weeks to tell him what her nightly demons were. It hurt knowing what she had been through, but even more so knowing that there was so much more to come. For the both of them. He would have to fight and he knew she would too. He worried. He remembered the pain of the past and looked at the future with the same broken eyes as the girl he had just been ordered to kill. He looked into them now as he was shown to a dark cell. The ceiling dripped and the air was stagnant and musty. And that's where he saw her. His girl. His girl was in chains hung from the wall, dirt plastered her pale body and her hair matted with both mud and blood and he only prayed that it was not hers. He knew it was a stupid hope though. Her clothes were torn and the small parts of her skin that were showing were filled with bloody scratches. Looking over her he saw the ring. His ring, well her ring, was sat on her finger still. He remembered the enchantment on it that would not allow it to removed by anyone other than him but it was also to keep the ring safe. The spell kept the ring from being damaged or dirtied and it shone in the dingy room.

Draco looked at the girl he loved and when her eyes met his tears ran freely down his face. If he killed her he could never live with himself he would rather die in her place but if they ran then that fiend would hunt them both down. Dropping to his knees he felt destroyed, powerless. It was her that came up with the solution, a way of being together. Draco embraced the girl, kissing her softly and then passionately as his arms roamed her body. His hand shook as he raised the gun and placed it against his head which he lined up next to hers, tears rained down his face as he pulled the trigger. His body crumpled to the floor as Hermione's hung limply in the chains. This death had seemed like the only option to them, the only way to be together happily.

The world opened up in blinding light as the young couple opened their eyes. This world was not war striken, it was beautiful. A group of people stood in front of them which the girl automatically recognised as the founders. The founders took them around this new world before leaving them by the side of the silver river that ran through this land. Draco looked over as his girl slipped into the silky waters, smiling he joined her. Wrapping his arms around her he brought his lips to hers.

'I love you Hermione'

'I love you too Draco'


End file.
